fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Kirby is the titular protagonist of his eponymous series. He previously fought against Pac-Man in the eleventh episode of Fatal Fiction: Pac-Man vs Kirby. Fanon Wikia ideas so far Fatal Fiction Info Background *Originally called PoPoPo (not a joke) *Pink, the color of evil! *Seriously, the dude's a murderous psychopath despite supposedly being Popstar's protector *8 inches tall according to Nintendope *Star Warrior *native to planet Popstar *Named after a lawyer (Again, legit beyond legit) Abilities and Arsenal *Highly versatile copy ability is used by sucking enemies inside of his stomach/universe *Star Spit *Slide Kick *Kirby can inflate himself to fly in the air **Releasing the air kills opponents because of Kirby's bad breath **Sword Kirby dresses him up as Link (Also Known As Crono's personal bitch) and grants him a sword, he rivals even Meta Knight in skill. **Ninja Kirby has increased speed and access to ninja tools as well as jutsu, smoke screens, and Snake-Tier stealth skills **Wheel Kirby rps ff Sonic's spin-dash... yeah Kirby has been spending too much time with other Smash Bros. **Ghost Krby can possess others in addition to various other soul-based abiilities (intangible form) **Fighter Kirby has powerful energy blasts and somehow allows him great martial arts knowledge **Has various other abilities such as Ice, Fire, Plasma, Spark, Mike, etc. *Warp Star can move over 300000000 times the speed of light and is more effective than Kirby's own flight Feats *Punched a board so hard Popstar split in half **Busted Popstar in the manga, 201 megatons my ass *Tanked a planet buster in Triple Deluxe *Becomes a living black hole via hypernova *Can react to faster than light opponents, fight on his Warp Star, and fly in space on his own *Bitch-slapped Marx into Nova, destroying it *Casually blasted a quarter of the moon *Beat 0², King Dedede, Nightmare, Sectonia, Dark Matter, arx, Magalor, Queen Sectonia, Drawcia, Dark Mind, Yin Yarn, Dark Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, etc. *Built a rocket on his own without any blueprints Faults *Suffers tremendous knock-back due to his light frame *Has somewhat lower durability than strength, being knocked out by the effects of his own attacks at times *Got turned into yarn once *A complete idiot (... or is he? Mwahahahahahah...) *He needed outside help to defeat several enemies *Has yet to surpass Meta Knight *Can get his abilities knocked away and is usually incapable of using them underwater Gallery Kirby.png|Kirby Kirby - Animal Kirby.png|Animal Kirby Kirby - Archer Kirby.png|Archer Kirby Kirby - Beetle Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby Kirby - Bomb Kirby.png|Bomb Kirby Kirby - Circus Kirby.png|Circus Kirby Kirby - Clean Kirby.png|Clean Kirby Kirby - Copy Kirby.png|Copy Kirby Kirby - Doctor Kirby.png|Doctor Kirby Kirby - Fire Kirby.png|Fire Kirby Kirby - Fire Kirby breathing Fire.png|Fire Kirby breathing Fire Kirby - Ice Kirby.png|Ice Kirby Kirby - Water Kirby.png|Water Kirby Kirby - Stone Kirby.png|Stone Kirby Kirby - Mirror Kirby.png|Mirror Kirby Kirby - Beam Kirby.png|Beam Kirby Kirby - Wheelie Rider Kirby.png|Wheelie Rider Kirby Kirby - Grand Hammer Kirby.png|Grand Hammer Kirby Kirby - Leaf Kirby.png|Leaf Kirby Kirby - Cutter Kirby.png|Cutter Kirby Kirby - Spear Kirby.png|Spear Kirby Kirby - Bell Kirby.png|Bell Kirby Kirby - Parasol Kirby.png|Parasol Kirby Kirby - Fighter Kirby doing his Kick Attack Move.png|Fighter Kirby doing his Kick Attack Move Kirby - Paint Kirby.png|Paint Kirby Kirby - Kirby riding on his Warp Star.png|Kirby riding on his Warp Star Kirby - Hypernova Kirby.png|Hypernova Kirby Kirby - Kirby in his space ship before crashlanding onto Popstar.png|Kirby in his space ship before crashlanding onto Popstar Kirby - Kirby's 20th Anniversary.png|Kirby's 20th Anniversary Kirby - Kirby as he appears on the front cover of Kirby's Adventure for the Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Kirby as he appears on the front cover of Kirby's Adventure for the Nintendo Entertainment System Kirby - Kirby as seen on the front box art cover of Kirby's Dream Land for Game Boy.png|Kirby as seen on the front box art cover of Kirby's Dream Land for Game Boy Kirby - Kirby as a Super Smash Bros Collection.png|Kirby as a Super Smash Bros Collection Kirby - Kirby as seen on his Picture Book Cover.png|Kirby as seen on his Picture Book Cover Kirby - Information About Kirby.png|Information About Kirby Trivia * Kirby made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa VS Little Mac due to the fact he's a fan of Little Mac. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Kirby characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Younger Combatants Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Returning Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Near-Immortal Category:Mascots Category:1990s Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Illusionists